Nafaalilargus
Nafaalilargus, also spelled Nafalilargus, introductory sequence N'falilaargus[http://www.imperial-library.info/content/forum-archive-gt-noonan GT Noonan's Posts: Even more on dragons in Tamriel] or N'falilaargas,The Redguard Companion and referred to additionally as Nahfahlaar'Events of (Dragon Language: ), was a red dragon and loyal soldier of Tiber Septim during the Second Era, who also called himself ''"the Proud Jewel of the Imperial Crown."''Dialogue with Nafaalilargus Nafaalilargus was considered to be not as noble or intelligent as the rest of his race, and it has been said that greed was his downfall. History The ''Atlas of Dragons refers to a "Nahfahlaar" as having been last seen in 2E 369. The source notes that Nahfahlaar had repeatedly relied on mortals for protection, his last known protector being the King Casimir II of Wayrest, who was apparently "ended" by the Dragonguard in that year. However, Nahfahlaar was able to escape execution himself.Atlas of Dragons In 2E 582, during the main quest of , the Vestige allies with "Nahfahlaar,"Main quest of who is referred to in promotional content as "a powerful and famous ally from Elder Scrolls lore."Dragonhold & Update 24 Preview Claiming the rewards for the Dragon Rise event will also return ten offerings called "Nafaalilargus' Offering."Dragon Rise event In 2E 864, after signing a pact with the loyal Forebears of Hammerfell, Emperor Tiber Septim sent Lord Amiel Richton, his greatest commander, to capture the Crowns headquarters at Stros M'kai. Knowing that the Crown's navy was powerful, Richton assigned Nafaalilargus the task of defeating the navy in order to destroy Prince A'Tor and the Redguard resistance. After A'tor was hit by a poisoned arrow, Nafaalilargus destroyed his ship with a single fiery breath. The loss of A'tor and Stros M'kai brought about the surrender of the Crowns and the Province of Hammerfell to fall under the dominion of Tiber Septim. When Lord Richton became the provincial governor of Stros M'kai, he ordered Nafaalilargus to guard the soul gem of Prince A'Tor. In 2E 864, Cyrus infiltrated the Palace of Stros M'Kai through the Catacomb in order to acquire the soul gem. Cyrus was confronted by Nafaalilargus, who had locked the Redguard in his chambers. After a long and difficult battle, Cyrus managed to kill Nafaalilargus. His death considerably weakened the Imperial leverage on the island.Events of However, since Nafaalilargus is a Dragon and Cyrus is not a Dragonborn, it can be assumed that he is not truly dead.Events of During the Dragon Crisis in 4E 201, it is unknown if Alduin resurrected Nafaalilargus. Interactions Resurrecting Prince A'Tor Nafaalilargus will be guarding Prince A'Tor's soul gem in the catacombs. Once Cyrus enters his chamber filled with piles of gold, the door will close behind him. The following conversation will begin: '''Naafalilargus: "GRRRRRRR" Cyrus: "What's this?" Naafalilargus: "A little privacy." '' '''Naafalilargus:' "A little candlelight. And the pleasantries begin. My name is Nafaalilargus." Cyrus: "So you're Richton's pet, then?" Naafalilargus: "You wound me. Richton's pet is that dark little thing with the poisoned splinters. I am Tiber Septim's proud Soldier, loyal Vassal, a jewel of the crown. It's not my fault I have to keep company with the Governor." Cyrus: "You have something I need, Dragon." Naafalilargus: "I shan't lie to you, good stranger, my Imperial loyalty is indeed well paid for. We aren't very different, I would venture. You seem the Mercenary sort, too. So you'll understand ― If I do not readily agree to part with my latest reward." '' '''Cyrus:' '' "Maybe we can bargain for it."'' Naafalilargus: "I so do love mortal fantasy. I'll play along: what will you give me for the soul of Prince A'Tor?" Cyrus: "I'll spell your name right on your tombstone." Nafaalilargus will then attack Cyrus. He is quite strong, and will take dozens of hits to kill. He will walk around, bite, and shoot fireballs. During battle, he will also yell multiple statements. Once he is killed, his corpse will fall to the ground, though he does not disintegrate. The piles of gold in his chamber can then be looted. Gallery Nafaalilargus.png|A render of Nafaalilargus Nafaalilargus Full.png|Full-body view of Nafaalilargus RG-creature-Nafaalilargus.jpg|Nafaalilargus looking above Cyrus Nafalilargus Redguard Opening.png|Nafaalilargus as seen in the intro. RG-misc-Battle of Hunding Bay.jpg|Nafaalilargus at the Battle of Hunding Bay Dragonhold Nahfahlaar.png|"Nahfahlaar," as he appears in . Redguard - Nafaalilargus concept art.jpg|Nafaalilargus concept art Quotes During battle *''"Where are you!?"'' *''"Rethinking your plan, Redguard?"'' *''"Not bad Redguard!"'' *''"You are crafty. But you are no match!"'' *''"Learn the fate of your people!"'' *''"AHHH!!"'' *''"RRRRROOOOAAARRRR"'' Trivia *In , Sven was supposed to have an additional dialogue option: "Do you know any old ballads about dragons?" This option was cut from the game, however, Sven's response is: "There's the one about Tiber Septim and the dragon Nafaalilargus. I never bothered to learn it. The Blades killed them all centuries ago. Nobody asks to hear that lay anymore." *Nafaalilargus' chambers are filled with piles of gold, which he said were given to him as payment from Tiber Septim. Why exactly he would need the gold is unknown, though it may be a reference to the folklore of Dragons' love for gold. Appearances * * * es:Nafaalilargus fr:Nafaalilargus it:Nafaalilargus pl:Nafaalilargus ru:Нафаалиларгус uk:Нафааліларгус Category:Lore: Creatures Category:Redguard: Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Named Creatures